I'm Her Best Friend and She's In Love With Me
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: GUMI is about to leave for England for a year as an exchange student. Rin is her best friend and in love with GUMI. The two are going to miss each other, but can GUMI figure out if she's really in love with Rin as well? Yuri, with a touch of a mild lime sent.


**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT CREATE VOCALOID, NOR DO I OWN THE COPYRIGHT OR TRADEMARK TO ANY VOCALOID. GUMI IS THE PROPERTY OF INTERNET COMPANY LTD., KAGAMINE RIN AND LEN AND MEGURINE LUKA ARE THE PROPERTY OF CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, INC., AND SONiKA IS THE PROPERTY OF ZERO-G LIMITED. I WRITE THIS STORY FOR FUN AND NOT FOR PROFIT. THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN YURI SOME PEOPLE MIGHT EVEN SAY A VERY MILD LIME SENT.**

 **I'M HER BEST FRIEND, AND SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME**

 **(BY INVID HELLCAT 5/29/15)**

My name is GUMI, and I'm about to go to England for a year as a foreign exchange student. In a kind of cool twist of fate I'll be hosted by a girl that I've been pen pals with for a couple of years now. Her name is SONiKA. I don't leave for another two days. Right now though most of my closest friends are sleeping over at my house. It's late and they're all asleep at least those that I could see that had to sleep in the living room. I'm standing out on my porch just looking at the night sky. I take in a deep breath. I'm really going to miss this but at the same time I know this is going to be the experience of a life time. Then I feel a set of arms gently wrap around me.

I don't even need to look or hear a voice to know who it is. It's Rin my best friend. She's the only person that would do that. She's the only person that I would allow to do that without protesting or trying to get away. Of all the people I know I'm going to miss Rin the most. Our relationship is kind of interesting we're best friends like I said but truth to tell she's madly in love with me. Sadly though I don't feel the same I just don't like girls like she does. Our friends do like to tease me about me being in love with Rin without knowing it, but trust me I know I'm not in love with her. I do love her yes, I care for her a great deal, and I'm closer to her than anybody else but I'm not nor have ever been in love with her.

I feel her embrace tighten a fraction, and I feel her head against my back. I can tell she's crying. This is bringing me on the verge of tears my self. I hate it when Rin is feeling sad, well that goes for any of my friends really but Rin most of all. I feel her softly kiss the back of my neck. Again she's the only friend I'd ever let do such a thing. I hear her voice speak very softly.

"GUMi-chan do you really have to go?" I hear her say her voice so weak as to barely be audible.

I don't answer at first I just put my hands over hers and give them a reassuring squeeze. Again I take in a slow breath before I speak to make sure I'm calm enough to reply.

"Yeah, I do, and Rin-chan I'm going to miss you more than anybody, in truth I miss you already." I say but unfortunately my voice breaks and I start crying too.

I turn around and embrace Rin. She's been there for me through all of my heartbreaks, all of my failed relationships. She's been one of the few solid foundations I've had in my life. If I did like girls she would most certainly be my girlfriend. Not sure how long we stood like that but we just held each other tightly. Finally I lead her over to a swinging bench that I have. As soon as we sit down Rin leans over and kisses me on the lips, it's just a quick peck. Again there's no other girl I'd let do that. I don't know what it is about Rin but I let her get away with a lot of things that I normally wouldn't. Maybe it is because I know she loves me and I trust her with my life. I can't help it I kiss her back.

We snuggle up as we slowly swing back and forth. Neither of us speaks for a bit but it's a very comfortable silence. We really don't need to say anything we pretty much know what the other is thinking. I feel one of Rin's hands slip underneath my pajama top. I smile as she starts fondling my breasts. It's another one of those things. Maybe I do let her get away with too much.

After a while I hear her speak again. Her voice sounding more normal than before. "I love you GUMI, I'll miss you so, so much, I already miss you." I hear her tell me.

"I know Rin, like I said I already miss you too, and I love you, you're my best friend after all." I reply kissing her forehead. After a while I tell her we should head inside and go to bed. As soon we stand up Rin pulls me down into a kiss, this time it's a full French kiss, If only any of my former boyfriends kissed me with this much passion and love. I feel my heart race at the kiss. Sometimes I really do wish I loved Rin in the same why as she loves me. Maybe it would finally break the this terrible cycle of bad luck with romance that seems to have cursed my life.

We walk hand in hand silently through the house as to not awaken our friends. We get to the guest room and I tell Rin good night and kiss her forehead again. She tells to have sweet dreams and kisses my cheek. She then goes inside the room. I head to my own bedroom. I sit down on my bed and I start counting. I reach thirty and I hear my door open and Rin pops her head in. "GUMI would it be…" I cut her off before she can finish and tell her ok. I lay down in bed and then feel Rin cuddle up to me and wrap her arms around me. Before I drift off to sleep I hear Rin tell me she wishes we could be more than friends, but she's happy that we are friends.

Well, today is the day that I leave for Jolly Old England for a year. My friend Luka is giving me a ride to the airport. Luka is the one that taught me English, and helped me write my letters to SONiKA. When we pull into the airport's parking garage she turns towards me.

"GUMI-chan, let me give you some advice. First don't go falling in love over there. I know you well enough, but you'll only be there a year, so don't hurt yourself or some poor guy that you'll never see again. Second, make sure to have fun, and third don't forget to keep in touch, and finally make sure you figure out just what kind of relationship you want with Rin-chan, you can't keep going on all half-assed like this. Sooner or later you'll wind up hurting her and/or yourself, and ruin the friendship you do have." She says sounding almost motherly.

I honestly don't know how to reply. I mean I know there a lot of things that we do that most friends wouldn't do, but is it really that far different? If we keep going like this will we really risk hurting each other? I never even thought about that before it just seemed normal for us.

"Luka-nee chan I…Rin-chan is my best friend. I'd never do anything to hurt her, you know that." Is all I could think of to say.

"Yes, GUMI I know you would never hurt her on purpose, but what you two do is treading a line that could prove hurtful. I saw you guys on the porch the other night" She said a slight blush on her face.

I know that Luka would never spy on us intentionally, but I do have to wonder what and how much she saw. Did she see our kiss? Could she see Rin fondling me?

"Honestly, I'll give it some thought but I know that I just don't like girls the way Rin-chan does, but I guess our relationship is just I don't know maybe it's like one of those romantic two girl friendships." I said at least it sounded like it made sense in my head.

"You keeping saying you're not in love with Rin-chan, but are you one-hundred percent sure about that?" Luka asked me. I honestly had no reply. Could I be, but I'm just trying to deny it for whatever reason? Well, I'll have a year to think about it.

Inside the airport I was sitting at the gate waiting for my plane to start boarding. Rin was sitting next to me. We were holding hands. Luka's words still ringing in my brain. I knew the pain of heartbreak all too well, and heaven knows I'd never wish that pain on any of my friends, but Rin even more than the rest. Is that what could happen? Could I without meaning to break her heart? Although we've always been careful about how affectionate we are in public, but do we really take it far in private? Am I giving Rin a false hope?

Rin is such a good friend I honestly can't imagine life without her. I honestly don't think that I've ever gotten closer to anybody than her in my life. But, there's no way I can be in love with her is there? I feel her give my hand a squeeze. I look over at her and smile, and she returns the smile. Although I can see a lot of sadness in her eyes, and I know it's because she knows that in a scant few minutes I'll be leaving for a year. Any time I see Rin hurt or sad it makes my chest ache. I never want to see any of my friends sad, but with Rin it physically hurts me.

I hear the boarding call for my flight. I stand up Rin reluctantly let's go of my hand. I give all of my friends a hug and tell them that I'll miss them, but I'll keep in touch as much as possible. Finally I make my way back to Rin, she hugs me with all of her strength, and whispers in my ear how much she loves me and she'll miss me. I respond in kind. I then walk into the plane and take my seat. Rin's whispered words still ringing in my ears as well as Luka's words form before. I know there's an old saying about absence making the heart grow fonder, but I guess I'll have year to test just how true that saying is.

One Year Later:

I'm Kagamine Rin, and right now I'm feeling so excited my best friend GUMI, is coming back home today. Although honestly she's more to me than just my best friend, she's the person I've fallen in love with. GUMI has been in England for a year studying as a foreign exchange student. While she was gone, we talked a lot on the phone, and exchanged emails, and even had some real time chats on-line with various VOIP software, but things like that aren't the same as actually talking face to face. I can't wait to see her. Thankfully all of my friends will let me be the first one to greet her and welcome her home. It will be so nice to hug her again. So nice to touch her again. Maybe I'll even be able to get away with a quick peck on the cheek. Although that might have to wait because my twin brother Len, has been teasing me mercilessly about me wanting to do lewd things to GUMI, and right now I don't want to put up with any more of it.

I see GUMI's plane pull up to the gate. I'm so excited right now I can feel myself shaking. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and my brother tells me to take in a few breaths and calm down. I do manage to stave off some of my excess excitement with several deep breaths. I see several passengers start to exit the aircraft, but so far no sign of my green-haired angel. Then I see her. I know I must be flashing a million watt smile right now. It takes everything I have not to just run over to her and glomp her right then and there.

GUMI makes her way over to me, and we embrace in one of the biggest hugs I've ever given. It feels so nice to be hugging her again. I've missed her so much I can't even put into words.

"Welcome home GUMI, I've missed you." I say still hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you too Rin-chan, it's so nice to be back home." I hear her reply.

Reluctantly I let her go so she can say hello to everybody else. I honestly feel a small pang of jealousy when I see her hugging our friends, even though I know I shouldn't. I mean they are our friends and they've missed her a lot too, and I know that GUMI has missed them also.

After GUMI got everything squared away at the airport me and her get into Luka's car, and she drives us back to GUMI's house. I've been taking care of it for her while she's been away. Well, not just me but most of our friends, but I've been there the most. Me and Luka help GUMI take her luggage into her home. When GUMI takes her first step into her house for the first time in a year I her say how nice it is to back in her own house again. She doesn't bother putting any of her stuff away she just drops it in her living room saying that she'll put it away later and that's she's feeling kind of jet lagged. I ask GUMI if it's ok if I stay with her for a while. She smiles at me and tells me yes. We tell Luka goodbye and we'll see her later.

GUMI plops down on her couch and I sit next to her. My heart is racing so fast I'm scared it might crack my ribs. GUMI takes my hand in hers. I don't say anything I just look into her eyes. Besides looking like she's exhausted I can see the usual softness and love in those beautiful green eyes of hers. I see a smile on her face and what looks to be a mild blush on her cheeks. Before I know it she leans over and kisses me. I can't believe it she's never kissed me like this before, every other time we've kissed like this I've been one to kiss her. My heart feels like it's beating even faster than before if that's even possible. I never want this moment to end though.

After we part GUMI's face is as red as I've ever seen it, but it makes her look even cuter than she usually is. I slowly put my fingers to my lips. Is this real? Did that really just happen? Was I just kissed by the girl I've been in love with for so long? My mind is blur of swirling questions right now.

"Rin, I just can't say how much I've missed you. You've been my best friend for so long now, you've been there through every bad time in my life, you've helped me out more than I could ever hope, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this but Kagamine Rin, I love you, and I want you as my girlfriend, so if you'll have me I'm yours." She says, I'm completely dumbfounded. This can't be happening can it? This has got be a dream, because there's no way reality would be this kind to me.

I see her eyes pleading with me for an answer, I can see how much she's hoping I'll say yes, but I still can't say anything the shock of the moment still leaving me speechless, so instead I let my actions do the talking for me. I lean over to GUMI and kiss her. I pour every ounce of love and passion in my body into that kiss. Hoping that she'll understand without me saying anything. I also put a hand under her shirt and start fondling her breasts, but this time to my pleasant surprise she returns the favor. When we pull away form that kiss I finally find my voice again.

"Does that answer your question GUMI?" I say the only words I can think of to say.

"Yes, and you've just made me the happiest girl on Earth Rin." She replies.

"So when should we tell everybody we've made it official? Maybe at your welcome home party tomorrow?" I ask while planting small kisses on GUMI's face.

"Sure, they've thought for long enough we've been a couple so why not." She replies kissing me as well.

GUMI let's out a yawn, and apologizes for it. "It was a very long flight I've gotten almost no sleep. I've been running on caffeine and adrenaline all day. I'm totally beat I hope you don't mind if I catch a nap do you Rin?" She says I can her the complete exhaustion in her voice now.

"I don't mind, would it be ok if I laid down next to you?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"I'd like that very much." She says kissing my forehead.

We walk hand in hand to her bedroom and lay down in her bed. Before she drifts off to sleep I hear her say how nice is it to be back home and sleeping in her own bed again, and how happy she is to have her girlfriend sleep next to her. I kiss the top of her head and tell her I'm so happy that's she's home and right now there's no other place I'd want to be than by her side.

 **THE END.**

 _ **END NOTES: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY. THIS WAS SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD AFTER WATCHING THE VIDEOS FOR LUVORATORRRRRY, AND MAGNET. I DON'T USUALLY SHIP GUMI AND RIN, IN TRUTH I DON'T HAVE A SHIP FOR EITHER OF THEM. ANYWAYS REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. PEACE OUT FOR NOW INVID HELLCAT. (6/10/15)**_


End file.
